I Can Hear it in Your Voice
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: This takes place before they find out that Sophie is a cyborg and Z isn't quite herself can Bridge find out why?


1**I Can Hear it in Your Voice**

(Bridge's POV)

"Hey Sophie? I was wondering if we could reschedule tonight." I asked.

"No problem Bridge, do you mind me asking why?" asked Sophie.

"Actually it's a little personal." I said turning a little pink.

"OK." She said but sounding a little worried. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, it's just that Z has been a little down lately and I want to make sure she's all right."

"Oh. OK. Well can you tell me if something's wrong." She asked looking a little worried.

"Sure." He smiled and walked out.

(Third Person POV)

Bridge walked down the hall toward Z's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Syd opened it.

"Hey Bridgey! What's up?" she asked in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey I just came to see how Z was doing; she's seemed a bit down lately."

"I know what you mean. She's hasn't really been listening to her music and when she does she listens to these sad depressing songs, not her usual hip-hop stuff." Syd agreed casting a look over her shoulder to look at Z who was listening to her music.

"Well I'm going to try talking to her. Do you think we could have some privacy?"

"Sure thing Bridgey! I have to go talk to Sky anyway." She said patting him on the shoulder and walking past him leaving him and a not herself Z alone together.

"Hey Z?" Bridge called to her but she didn't hear or see him, so he sat down on the bed right next to her. Then he pulled off her headphones, something that no one dared to do, not even Jack. "Z?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came to see you because you've been acting down and not yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine and you certainly don't seem to be acting fine."

"I'm fine, now you don't want to keep Sophie waiting, now do you?" she asked so coldly Bridge couldn't help but shiver.

"I'm sorry but do you have something against Sophie?"

"No. Now why don't you go to your date?"

"What are you talking about I don't have a date with Sophie, not tonight or any night."

"Well then what have you two been doing every night for the past week?"

"We weren't on a date, unless you consider creating a new computer program a date . . . Do you . . . consider that . . . a... um . . . date?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you _and _her do."

"Not really, no."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She mumbled to herself.

"Wait are you . . . jealous?!" he asked surprised and hopefully.

"Ah . . . no . . ." she said being caught off guard.

"I can tell you're jealous." He said now starting to smirk.

"Stop reading my aura!"

"So you are jealous!" he said smiling from ear to ear. Z started to say something but he continued. "I wasn't reading your aura."

"Then . . . how . . . ?" he chuckled.

"I don't need my powers for everything . . . I could hear it in your voice." She just looked down turning a little red. "So why are you jealous?"

"I-I'm not."

"Z I could always just read your aura and clear this up."

"I don't want you reading my aura! I just . . . I don't know. But I'm NOT jealous."

"Sure you aren't." He said smiling and patting her hand and starting to leave. 

"OK! So maybe I am a _little_ jealous. But just a little."

"OK then." He said smiling and sits on her bed again. "Why?"

She sat up trying to think about how to put it into words. 

"Z there's nothing to be jealous about."

"There is for me." He just looked at her confused. "It's just that . . . you two have been spending so much time together. And the truth is I kind of miss having you watching me read," She got more and more red as she continued to talk, "and seeing you upside down in your little corner, and having you offer me toast and bugging me." She smiled sheepishly. Then she looked over at Bridge and he had a weird look in his eye and had a lopsided grin on his face. "Bridge?"

He didn't say anything, he just took one of his gloved hands and cupped her face and caressed her cheek, and the other hand went on her thigh. Then he leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. Then he licked her lips and she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue with her own. His hands then move from her thigh to her waist and from her cheek to her hair then it went down her back. After a while they broke apart and Bridge left a small trail of kisses down her neck, and he unzipped her jacket just a little bit to reveal a light yellow tank top with lace around the edge. Then he laid a few kisses on her collarbone and she let out a soft moan which made him smile a bit before heading back up her neck and he kissed her ear and whispered, "I'm glad that you were jealous."

"Me too." She breathed and he chuckled lightly. Then he went back to kissing her the proper way. They didn't even notice when Syd walked in.

(Syd POV)

I went back to my room after talking with Sky. I have to say that what I saw didn't really shock me at all. I walked into the room to see Bridge kissing Z's neck and whispering something in her ear and she said, "Me too." Then they started making out so I slipped out of the room and headed toward the rec. room where I saw Jack.

"Hey Jack guess what I just saw!"

**THE END**

How did you like it? I made a few corrections here and there.


End file.
